


Getting Windy

by fredbassett



Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Beating the Welsh never gets old.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Getting Windy

“Manu needs to at least pretend to use his arms when he bulldozes people,” George Ford said, swiping a beer can off Owen and proceeding to drain it.

“They kissed and made up.” Henry Slade commented.

Owen was as arsey as ever. “Hope he gave the fucker coronavirus.” 

Joe Marler rolled his eyes. “You could at least pretend to like the Welsh, Faz.”

“Sheep-shagging bastards.”

“Faz smiled. What more do you bloody want?” Ant asked with a grin.

“Press probably thought it was wind,” George muttered, still pissed off with their coach.

Henry ruffled his hair. “Get over it, sweetie.”


End file.
